Diskussion:Netzdemo
Zur Benutzung: In dieser Rubrik stehen zur Zeit zwei große Themenblöcke zur Diskussion. Kommentare zu den Themen sind erwünscht. Online-Demonstration Techniken * 16.11.2012: anonym Wäre es gut seine ip-adresse zu vertuschen. beispielsweise mit tor? Alternative zu Proxyumleitung wäre ein freies öffentliches Netzwerk ;) : 16.11.2012: @anonym : TOR nicht verwenden, damit wird das TOR-netzwerk belastet. : IP vertuschen kannst du aber mit VPN: : VPN Help :Die Seite VPN im Netzdemo Wiki braucht dringend eine leicht verständliche Erklärung dur Benutzung von VPN. :Zunami08 (Diskussion) 09:57, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) * 12.01.2009: anarchogeek Die Seite {gemeint ist die Webseite der Fraport} ist für alle, die *nicht* an der Online-Demo teilgenommen haben problemlos erreichbar. Offenbar hat die Fraport eine_n fähige_n Admin, welche_r Demoteilnehmer_innen nach kurzer Zeit blacklistet, so das die dDoS in's Leere läuft. Bevor mensch beim nächsten Mal sowas startet, vielleicht doch überlegen ob es nicht zeitgemäßere/effizientere (trotzdem massenkompatible) Lösungen gibt als die von eaction zur Verfügung gestellte Technik. : 26.01.2011: @anarchogeek : Down For Everyone Or Just Me -> Check if your website is down or up? : Dieser Service zeigt an ob der attackierte Webserver down ist oder ob es nur für einen selbst den Anschein hat, entweder weil die IP geblockt wird (Blacklist) oder weil man aus einem anderen Grund die Seite nicht in den Browser laden kann. : Zunami08 20:59, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Online-Demonstration Recht * 16.11.2011: anonym ' Zitat Wikipedia: In Deutschland ist die Beteiligung an DoS-Attacken als "Computersabotage" nach § 303b Abs. 1 StGB mit bis zu drei Jahren Freiheitsstrafe oder mit Geldstrafe bedroht, wenn die Dateneingabe oder -übermittlung in der Absicht erfolgt, einem anderen Nachteil zuzufügen, und dadurch eine Datenverarbeitung, die für einen anderen von wesentlicher Bedeutung ist, erheblich gestört wird.1213 Dementsprechend verurteilte das LG Düsseldorf einen Täter, der im Wege einer DDos-Attacke fremde Server mehrfach lahmgelegt hatte, wegen Computersabotage und Erpressung zu einer mehrjährigen Freiheitsstrafe.14 Gemäß § 303b Abs. 3 StGB ist auch der Versuch strafbar. Daneben ist ferner auch die Vorbereitung einer Straftat nach § 303b Abs. 1 StGB selbst strafbar, § 303b Abs. 5 StGB i. V. m. § 202c StGB. Hierunter fällt insbesondere die Herstellung und Verbreitung von Computerprogrammen für DoS-Attacken.15 Außerdem kann der Geschädigte Schadenersatz fordern.16 Im Verhältnis zwischen Zugangsanbieter und Reseller liegt das Vertragsrisiko nach Ansicht des Amtsgerichts Gelnhausen regelmäßig bei dem Reseller, so dass er jenem gegenüber auch dann zahlungspflichtig ist, wenn die Leitung durch eine DDoS-Attacke gestört wird.17 In Österreich können DoS- bzw DDoS-Attacken die strafrechtlichen Delikte nach § 126a StGB (Datenbeschädigung) und § 126b StGB (Störung der Funktionsfähigkeit eines Computersystemes) erfüllen. Der Missbrauch von Computerprogrammen nach § 126c StGB ist als Vorbereitungshandlung zu diesen Delikten zu sehen und selbst unter Strafe gestellt.18 Im Vereinigten Königreich droht sogar für das bloße Herunterladen der für die Angriffe genutzten Software "LOIC" eine Freiheitsstrafe von 2 Jahren.16 Zitat Ende. : 22.06.2013: '@anonym : bei einer dos attacke werden keine hardware oder daten beschädigt. wichtig ist auch die motivation - ziviler ungehorsam ist legal. mehr dazu im Netzdemo Wiki : In Deutschland gab es bereits vor einigen Jahren einen Gerichtsprozess zu Online-Demonstrationen, der mit einem Freispruch des Angeklagten endete. Mehr dazu hier Online-Demo Freispruch. : Gemäß der damaligen Rechtsauslegung durch das OLG Frankfurt trifft der Vorwurf der Nörtigung nicht auf Online-Demonstrationen zu. Denn Nötigung setzt die Anwendung von Gewalt oder eine "Drohung mit einem empfindlichen Übel" voraus. Bei der Bedienung des Computers mit Tastatur oder Maus fehlt es sowohl an der erforderlichen Kraftentfaltung als auch an der physischen Wirkung beim Opfer. : Laut OLG Frankfurt sei aber ein Vergleich mit einer Sitzblockade unzulässig, weil dabei "die Opfer in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt werden, was im Fall der 'Onlineblockade' nicht gegeben ist". : Zunami08 (Diskussion) 10:14, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Internetzensur * 29.09.2009: Alvar Freude "Zum Ausgang der Bundestagswahl am 27. September 2009 erklärt der Arbeitskreis gegen Internetsperren und Zensur (AK Zensur): Mit der Großen Koalition geht hoffentlich auch eine Ära des hemmungslosen Abbaus von Bürger- und Freiheitsrechten zu Ende. Internetsperren, Online-Durchsuchung, Vorratsdatenspeicherung, biometrische Pässe - all das zählt eher zum Instrumentarium totalitärer Staaten denn zu den legitimen Werkzeugen einer Demokratie. An CDU und CSU appellieren wir, die bisherigen sowie die geplanten weiteren Freiheitseinschränkungen kritisch zu hinterfragen. Und von einer an der Regierung beteiligten FDP erwarten wir, dass sie ihren vollmundigen Wahlkampfversprechungen gerecht wird und die Auswüchse freiheitsfeindlicher "Sicherheits"-Politik rückgängig macht. Unter diesem Aspekt werden wir den Fortgang der Koalitionsverhandlungen interessiert verfolgen." : 26.01.2011: @Alvar Freude : Dem Arbeitskreis Vorratsdatenspeicherung wurde die Beschwerdeschrift zugespielt, mit der Frau Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger (FDP-Bundesjustizministerin), Frau Piltz (FDP-MdB), Herr Vogel (FDP-MdB), Herr Dr. Solms (FDP-MdB) und andere FDP-Größen vor drei Jahren gegen die Vorratsdatenspeicherung vor das Bundesverfassungsgericht gezogen sind. Und siehe da - die jetzt von Frau Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger vorgeschlagene flächendeckende Erfassung aller Internetverbindungen auf Vorrat wäre damals als "unverhältnismäßig" und gar als Verstoß gegen die Würde des Menschen eingestuft worden. Der Arbeitskreis Vorratsdatenspeicherung fordert dazu auf, bei FDP Bundestagsabgeordneten anzurufen. Auf der Seite Wort halten FDP findet man eine Liste der Telefonnummern, gute Argumente und eine ausführliche Gesprächsanleitung. : Zunami08 21:20, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC)